


Visions Of Sugar Plums And Paige McCullers

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Thanksgiving, Tumblr Prompt, paige being paige, thoughtful as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: Prompt fill: Emily has had a long day and when she can’t sleep she turns to the one person who might be able to distract her: Paige.Set after the episode where they found out Mona had been murdered.





	Visions Of Sugar Plums And Paige McCullers

**Author's Note:**

> (Just moving my old works from ffnet and tumblr to here)  
> (I have not re-read or edited any of my old works so sorry if they're horrible)

Paige shook her head and clicked off the tv in her room. After the events of the day had ruined Thanksgiving for everyone in Rosewood the last thing she wanted to do was watch endless media coverage about it. She had been there to see Emily and Hanna crying over it. She had heard Emily recalling the amount of blood all over the house. She didn’t need to be watching reporters twisting the story into yet another murder mystery in a town plagued by homicide.

So she reached for a book instead. She would try to distract herself from everything because she knew tomorrow there would only be more news and more evidence and more questions. This wasn’t going away any time soon. She had wanted to make sure Emily was alright after everything but having been first to the crime scene she had been hauled off to the police department to get her statement so she hadn’t really had much of a chance to talk to her.

Just then she heard her phone chime and for a second she wondered if she should look. She was there, after all. She was now a part of this. She shook the thought off and reached for her phone. She was glad she did because as soon as she opened it she saw it was a message from Emily.

_ Are you up? _

Paige sat up on her bed now with that dreamy look that kinda just appeared on her face whenever Emily was mentioned. She quickly typed back a response so Emily would know she was there for her.

_ Of course. What’s up? _

She stared at her phone as the message sent. She didn’t blink as she waited for another text. Her fingers tapped the side of her phone and her eyes squinted as if she were willing a message to come back to her. She didn’t have to give herself a headache, luckily, because Emily’s response was quick.

_ Just got back from the station. I don’t know what to do. Mona is really gone, Paige. _

Paige frowned and nodded at the words. She couldn’t believe it either. Why Mona? She could think of a few reasons someone might hate her or want a bit of revenge, but Mona didn’t deserve to die. She hadn’t been that awful. Paige sighed as she typed a message back to her.

_ I know. I can’t believe it. Is there anything I can do for you? Did you even get to eat? _

_ Eating is the last thing I think I can do right now. _

Emily’s response was quick and it made Paige frown. She knew a lot had happened but she hated the thought of Emily neglecting herself for it.

_ I don’t even think I can sleep. _

The second message came through before Paige could respond to the first. When she read the words she automatically knew what she needed to do. So she jumped into action. She texted Emily back with a quick response for her to stay awake then quickly went to work gathering a few things.

It was a half hour later that Paige was approaching the Fields house. She laughed when she had rounded the corner and could see the house all the way down the block. But as she got closer she realized they really had done a pretty good job decorating it. She was glad to see the lights were on. At least Emily hadn’t given up hope of seeing her father. Not all her spirit had been ripped away from her.

She paused when she got to the door. Should she knock? Would Mrs. Fields even let her in considering what Emily had gone through? After thinking it over a moment, she decided to just try the door knob. To her surprise it was unlocked. That meant Mrs. Fields was still awake. Even still, Paige was surprised her paranoia hadn’t taken over and she hadn’t locked it behind her on the way inside for the night.

Paige looked around and saw a light on in the kitchen. Slowly she made her way in and when she came across Mrs. Fields sitting at the table alone, she frowned. She gently cleared her throat, as not to startle her. “Mrs. Fields?”

Pam turned quickly and when her eyes fell on Paige, her face relaxed. She hadn’t been startled, per say, but Paige’s voice had definitely surprised her. She offered a smile to the girl, though, once she realized who it was “Paige, come in. What are you doing here?”

“Emily texted me” She said softly and took a few steps toward the older woman. “Look, I wasn’t sure if you had gotten a chance to eat at all, considering everything” She looked at her feet then took a breath before closing the gap and standing next to the table. “I brought you a plate. My mom managed to finish all her cooking this afternoon and we had plenty left over. So..” She smiled and took one of the plates she had thrown together and put it on the table. “Happy Thanksgiving, Mrs. Fields.”

Pam bit back a few tears and nodded at Paige. She reached out for the plate and slid it toward herself “This is really sweet of you. Thank you.”

Paige just nodded and offered the best smile she could muster. It was such an awkward situation. How could you celebrate holidays considering everything that had happened? But maybe that’s what they needed. To be reminded of what they are thankful for, especially on a day where such tragedy has occurred.

Paige gave a little wave then turned to leave the kitchen. She made her way up the stairs now and toward Emily’s room. She was glad to see a light still on through the open door. When she reached the door she gave a knock on the door frame before poking her head in and giving a smile to Emily “Hey, you.”

“Hey” Emily smiled softly and sat up on her bed. She had been laying back, reading her favorite book. But she set it aside now and looked over the vision of Paige standing in her doorway. “You didn’t have to come.”

“Yes I did” Paige nodded and pushed off the wall now to take a few steps toward Emily. “You haven’t eaten and you can’t sleep so the way I see it is you need me.”

Emily laughed softly and gave her head a shake “Well I thought that was obvious already.”

“Oh it is” Paige smirked and moved to sit next to her on the bed now. “But I meant like in an urgent way and not in a general you need me to live your life to the fullest way.”

Emily rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile. She was glad to see Paige. Paige had always been so good to her.

“So” Paige interrupted Emily’s swooning and pulled out the last plate she had packed and offered it to Emily “We had plenty of leftovers.”

“Paige” Emily shook her head and took the plate “You really didn’t have to.”

“Em” Paige dropped her shoulders with a sigh and smiled very gently “How many times have you told me that? Don’t you realize by now that I know I don’t have to? I do it because I want to.” She reached out and pushed some of Emily’s hair behind her ear “Someone has to take care of you.”

Emily bit her bottom lip and her eyes dropped away from Paige’s. She really was too good to her. She didn’t know how Paige could be so understanding of everything and still be so willing to be with her. She had never known anyone who was as innately good as Paige was.

“Eat” Paige whispered softly before getting up off the bed. “I will be right back. I am going to go say goodnight to your mom, lock up, and set the alarm.”

Emily nodded and offered Paige a loving smile. She watched her leave and once she was gone she looked at her plate of food and couldn’t help but laugh. Paige had even packed napkins and forks. She really didn’t know what she would do without Paige. She was lucky to have survived without her this long. She hoped she wouldn’t be dumb enough to want to go without her again.

It was fifteen minutes later when Paige returned. She had gone downstairs to say goodnight and gotten into a conversation with Emily’s mom. She had thanked Paige for helping decorate the house, for the food, for being there for Emily tonight, and invited her to Christmas dinner when Emily’s father got back into town. So when Paige walked back into Emily’s room, she was smiling widely. She paused at the door when she noticed Emily laying back on the bed, empty plate on her nightstand. She shook her head in amusement and moved over to pick up the plate.

“Don’t leave” Emily mumbled softly and opened her eyes. She hadn’t been asleep. She had been laying there waiting for Paige to come back.

“I’m not” Paige whispered softly. She picked up the plate and moved it toward the door. She set it back into the plastic bag she had brought it in and tied it up tightly. She would just take care of it tomorrow. She turned off the light now so the only one shining was the lamp near Emily’s bed and pushed the door so it was just barely cracked open.

Emily rolled over in bed, both eyes now open, watching Paige move. With every delicate movement to make sure everything was ready for them to go to sleep, her heart fluttered. No one had ever taken such care with her like Paige did.

“You think you can sleep now?” Paige asked softly as she took off her shoes, her jacket, and her jeans. She was left in only her long sleeved shirt and panties.

“No” Emily shook her head with a pout.

“Why not?” Paige frowned, pausing what she was doing and looking at her with concern in her eyes. “What do you need?”

Emily yawned and patted the pillow next to her “You.”

Paige’s face did that thing where it looks like it’s echoing the melting of her heart. She fought a smile and gave the girl a nod “I am right here.” She crawled into the bed and slid under the covers so she was right next to Emily now. She laid on her back and without hesitation lifted her arm and waited.

Emily didn’t hesitate to position herself against Paige. Her head laid on her chest, her arm slid around her waist, and she let out a sigh. As Paige settled her arm around her and pulled the blankets so they covered them both, Emily nodded “Okay, I think I might be able to sleep now.”

“Good” Paige whispered and kissed the top of her head lightly. She stared down at Emily for a few moments, just enjoying the feel of being the one holding Emily again. This was it. This was where she was always meant to be. After a few minutes she touched another kiss to the top of her head and whispered softly “Happy Thanksgiving, Em.”

But Emily didn’t hear it. She was already off in dream land. Visions of sugar plums and Paige McCullers danced in her head.

 


End file.
